


Monster Soup

by InMoNochrome



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Animal Death, Avia - Freeform, BarbarianAU, Bugformers, Cannibalism, Crystal - Freeform, First Time, Horror, Leechers(vampires), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechavore, Merformers, Monsterformers, Monsters, Monstober, Rutting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vampires, Werewolves, Wildlings - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, Zombies, a little bit of Kinktober, crystallites, mythformers, sparkeater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome
Summary: A collection of oneshots with Jazz and Prowl featuring different monsters and themes, some darker than others(mind the tags)





	1. Maddam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verbophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/gifts).

> Animal death in this chapter. You've been warned

White optics scanned shelves from behind a blue visor in growing anxiety. He moved from shelf to shelf until he ended up in a cooler section of the store.

First shelf, no. Second shelf, no. Third shelf, no!

Everything was frozen and Jazz could only sniff out artificial materials, not even any real energon that may have flowed through the pieces of protoflesh that sat in refrigerated units ready for mechs to choose their choice cut.

Jazz hid his face behind the scarf he’d stolen several vorns prior as he worried at his lower lip with his fangs. He could feel his tanks cramping from lack of sustinance but nothing in this place would satisfy him, not properly anyway.

He stalked back out of the store just as it began to rain and bots began to run for cover. It was late in the evening so most were heading home anyway much to Jazz’s relief. He could never handle the crowds. It wasn’t an acid rain this time so he didn’t have to worry about finding cover but the sudden grinding of his tanks made him rub his belly uncomfortably.

He whimpered as he looked around in hopes to spot maybe a stray petrorat or something. Every now and then he’d happen across the petrorabbits that had generally escaped their captivity and they were much tastier than the rats. Jazz bit his lip as he jogged lightly down the sidewalk, glancing down allies as he went, looking for a quick kill.

The rattle of a can hitting the ground quickly caught his attention and had him rounding the corner into the next alley. Swiftly he went to all fours as he came across the can and sniffed it out. His visor flickered up as bright white optics flashed out and looked with sharp optics for the pesky rodent.

A shadow moved and he raced towards it, rounding another corner when he heard a squeal and paused. Slower, he stalked forward on silent servos and pedes and glanced in the direction of the noise to see a felinoid with /his/ meal in its mouth.

Jazz let out a guttural growl as he glared at the quadruped. The felinoid in turn flicked its tail and glared back until Jazz had backed out the way he’d come.

The cybercat didn’t turn back to play with its catch until the other was out of optic range and then went to batting the thing between its paws. It only took two bats of its paws before it was suddenly the pray instead of the predator.

Jazz had given it no time as he hopped down from above and wrapped his jaws around the felinoids neck. With a sickening crunch the quadruped fell still and never had a chance to utter a sound.

It was small, but still bigger than a rat and rabbit combined. He dropped it and grinned down at the cybercat and petrorat that were now his meals for the day. They’d probably be the only things he’d have for the next several days so he’d best enjoy them.

Energon dripped down his chin as he worked on tearing his pray apart. The sounds echoed when he snapped joints and crunched on struts but he couldn’t be bothered to find a better location. He was hungry-starving! And his tanks wanted food now, so when the youngling walked in front of the ally and started calling out, he was quite surprised.

“Maddam!” The youngling called, none the wiser to the danger so close by.

Jazz stopped and slinked back into the shadows. He knew better than to attack another’s offspring. Creators were always scary things to behold.

The youngling continued on, even going so far as to move into the ally the monster was currently occupying, “Maddam, come out. I have you favorite toy.” The jingle of a bell caught Jazz’s audios and glint of a feather attached to it caught his gaze but alas he had to retreat.

He took what remained of his meal and headed further into the dark space until he found the back wall and climbed up it, making sure to stay out of the younglings sight and soon out of audial range.


	2. Blessing in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small backstory: Prowl is an orphaned Avia that was taken in by landbased fishermechs here and was trained in the 'art' of deep sea fishing.

Prowl fought with the steel netting, trying to cut through it. The aquatic mech inside had tangled itself up too much and wouldn’t sit still for Prowl to untangle it.

His servo was freely bleeding from the bite the mech had given him when it saw the knife. Sheer will kept Prowl from dropping it into the dark depths and had him pushing forward to help.

Lest he wanted his fishing season to end spectacularly from spurned Polyhexian’s, Prowl had to free this one.

Being friendly with your neighbors, in this case the aquatic mechs that inhabited these waters, was highly sought after if you didn’t want them stealing your catch.

His hook knife sliced through the netting and he could feel a weight lift as he grabbed the struggling Poly and pulled him from the tattered net. He would cringe when he had to fix it later but for now he could breathe easy once he was back on his vessel.

The mech swiftly fled from his grasp and out to the open sea as Prowl breached for air. His vents opened back up to cool his frame and weakly hoisted himself back onto his boats deck.

It would take the rest of the day to repair his net. His creators wouldn’t be happy but they wouldn’t be angry either considering his reason for the net to be in such a mess.

This wasn’t his first time fishing alone but close. He used to go on many trips with his creators when he was a youngling and still learning the ropes.

It was customary to give an offering to the “sea” after your first catch. This basically translates to sharing a portion with the native Polyhexian’s that lived in the sea, which meant you could form a friendship where they’d help you make your catch for the day.

Prow huffed, lying on his back still trying to clear his vents of any residual minerals from the sea that may have seeped in.

A soft hum caught his attention from the bow of the boat and had him hesitantly tilting his helm back to see.

The Polyhexian from the net could be seen upside down perched with his arms folded over the surface of his boat.

Prowl frowned in confusion and flipped over so he could look at the other properly. “Can I help you?” He asked after several kliks of silence and staring.

The mech tilted his helm in confusion? Prowl didn’t know what the other wanted as he didn’t have any fish to give him.

Prowl fanned his wings to help the feathers dry in the suns light. The action had the other tilting his helm in interest as he climbed onto the boat with Prowl, his serpentine tail wrapping around what it could to help him forward.

Prowl sat up straight as the other crawled towards him and instinctively pulled his wings back when the mech made to reach for them.

The mech frowned and tried again only for Prowl to grab his wrist to halt the action, “Not for touching.” Prowl said firmly as the mech slipped his servo from his grasp.

The Polyhexian sat back on his coiled tail and watched while Prowl observed back. It was clear the mech was still contemplating how to get ahold of his wings. Defeated, Prowl plucked a stray feather and offered it to the aquatic mech who perked with interest at the offering.

Prowl watched as he took it and intently inspected the red feather. It faded from a deep ruby to a light coral at the ends with a few stray blue streaks through it that were only present if one really looked.

The Polyhexian chirped and churred in his common dialect that Prowl had yet to make heads or tails of.

Prowl shook his helm not understanding when the mech plucked a scale from his glossy tail and offered it to him. He took it hesitantly and inspected it once the fear of being attacked passed.

It was light but strong and was a lovely ebony with iridescent undertones that leaned more blue. Amber optics darted back to the coiled mer and bowed his helm, “Thank you.”

The mech flashed him a fanged smile before diving back into the water, jostling the small boat as he did so. Prowl moved to the edge of the boat to see if he could spot the mers departing form. The water was too murky to see though and he’d all but given up looking when a score of fish suddenly flew out of the water to land in his boat. Prowl stared in utter shock until he saw a flash of ebony scales skirting the waters surface just behind where the fish emerged. He’d never expected an offering such as a feather would grant him a blessing from the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Avia Prowl ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3722dd296d93404092186a3f56570fe9/tumblr_otve0f6kgQ1t30jv1o1_1280.jpg)
> 
> [Avia Prowl](https://66.media.tumblr.com/877bfa4705e0e69e0241580f687bc9cb/tumblr_o9xg2enOhe1t30jv1o1_1280.jpg)
> 
> [MerJazz](https://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/image/188118634232)


	3. Here, there be Dragons

The acid rain poured as Jazz skirted the underside of the mountain for cover. It was less than ideal but he had yet to find a suitable location to set up for the night, which meant he’d most likely end up in the open with this weather.

He stared out from under his cover and ground at the fog and smoke that the rain had pulled in. He would have to wait out the storm since it didn’t appear to be stopping anytime soon.

Thankfully the area he was at was on higher ground so he didn’t have to worry about the acid pooling into his path and potential bed so long as it didn’t start flooding.

He continued his path winding around the mountains base, trying to get where the mountain would block the strong winds. He stumbled as he rounded a corner and almost fell forward but was able to catch himself. When his visor fell onto what he’d almost tripped on his entire frame went still.

It was a thick white tail or so he assumed. It was wrapped around the mountains base which meant the rest of the frame was just around the next bend. He took a deep vent as he hesitantly peered around the corner, rain completely forgotten as he tried to access what kind of trouble he’d stumbled onto.

His visor paled further at the sight of the massive beast laid out under the mountains cover. It would have been a great area to camp if it’s current occupant hadn’t been there. Jazz thought about sneaking passed the creature but wasn’t fond of passing by it’s head where he could see sharp rows of teeth.

Jazz stared for a long time waiting to see if it would move or wake up, he didn’t step on its tail after all. He frowned and gently prodded its tail with his foot. When nothing happened he took a closer look to see long lacerations down one of the beasts wings that slowly oozed red energon.

Carefully he hopped over the creatures tail and came up around its back and to its neck. It was completely out Jazz determined as he peered under the injured wing to see more lacerations on the creatures side. The red and purple bruises stood out heavily on the creatures pale white skin. The only other color dotting the creatures frame where the red horns and spines that seemed to glow in the dark.

The beast was out but could still wake up and Jazz wasn’t leaving the cave. He eventually decided that the best course would be able to help the creature and hope that when it finally woke up, that it wouldn’t eat him.

He got to work and began to remove the meager supplies he had left over before the rains had started. He would need to forage later to restock his supply. Blue mesh wraps that he’d crafted from technomoth silk were swiftly pulled from his subspace and set to the side as he removed a canister of clean water he planned to use to help clean up the open wounds. Hopefully they hadn’t caught an infection.

The creature never moved as he worked almost to the point Jazz was starting to think it was dead if it weren’t for the minute twitches he’d see at the corner of his optical band from the creatures claws. Those made him nervous as he began to apply the sticky meshes to the wounds on his wings and side. Getting under that wing was more terrifying than facing down a terawolf defending its meal.

This creature could easily kill him without even trying as Jazz maybe made up a fifth of the creatures size.

Once he felt comfortable that he’d done all he could, Jazz had crawled back around the beast and laid down some soft hides in the far corner near the back of the creatures helm where he would be difficult to spot and burrowed in for some rest. He didn’t know how long his cave companion would stay out and could only hope he’d get enough recharge to be able to defend himself if the need arose.

—

Prowl had waited until the wildlings field had evened out to be almost imperceptible to the senses, a sign that the mech was in a deep recharge before he shifted marginally to look behind him.

His frame was still sore and whatever the mech used on his wounds stung badly which must have meant an infection was beginning to set in. Now though, he could feel his frame finally beginning to mend itself thanks to the wildlings work.

The rain continued to pour and sizzle at the ground below, burning all of the metalligrass down to the root. It would grow back in record time, the foliage having adapted to Cybertron’s dangerous weather. He himself could have gone out and been fine as well but his injuries would have crippled him and he was sure to have had a worse infection than what he ended up with if he had. Prowl was only lucky the little mech had wandered into his nook and felt the need to assist rather than attack, not that Prowl couldn’t have just tossed the offender off the cliff and into the rain.

He snorted and grinned at the thought but alas that had not happened and he had no reason to toss the mech out. The mech appeared to be packing lightly which meant either they weren’t too smart or that the mech hadn’t been able to restock in time for the freak storm.

Prowl flexed a wing out and covered the wildling from the wind and rains mist as it wouldn’t do for his small savior to become injured himself. He would go out hunting once recuperated and bring the mech something as a means of a peace offering. It never hurt to have an extra set of servos for assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this can probably fall in with the same wildling/dragonAU from my 30 Day J/P Writing Challenge as a potential first meeting for them
> 
> wildling --> https://66.media.tumblr.com/1c314d3580646c93c44a3d14ec96f50e/tumblr_p0xjpm0EfM1t30jv1o1_1280.jpg


	4. Troupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not quite monsters, but buggies...so it kinda fits ^^'
> 
> there is interfacing in this chapter as a warning

Applause rang out as the last performance finally came to an end and the performers all came out. They clasped servos and took a bow to the cheers of their audience. Lightning bugs were flashing merrily over the shows end while the crickebots were chirping loudly, adding their own voices to the cheers.

Jazz smiled widely with his twin at his side, happy to put on a good show after all the hard work and training they had done to be able to do so.

A flash of color and wings had the little beetles optics darting to them only to find a stranger where he’d hoped to find a familiar face. Jazz pouted and received a shove to his side by his brother having been caught in the act. He stuck his glossa out at his twin as they all turned to exit the stage and head back to their respective tents.

Jazz stretched leisurely as he and his twin headed to their shared tent, Rico bumping him with a hint of teasing.

“Hopin’ ta see somebot tonight?” Ricochet asked in a knowing tone, his red wings shimmying as he spoke.

Jazz glared but didn’t reply as Ricochet butted up against his side.

Servos wandered the blue and black beetles torso but Jazz didn’t fight them. “Ya feelin’ pretty warm down here,” Ricochet commented as he dragged a servo between his twins thighs.

Jazz tried to shake him off and rush into their tent but Rico kept pace with him and all but shoved Jazz inside to land on top of their blanket fort they’d constructed the night prior. The fort came apart under his weight but the pillows underneath cushioned his fall and kept him from getting injured.

Jazz took the chance to try and hide under the blankets of the fort only for his twin to drag him out and pin him to the ground.

“Were hopin’ your moth friend would show up,” Ricochet teased as he began rubbing his brothers protoform and kissed him on the cheek.

“But ‘e didn’t,” Jazz replied, nuzzling at his twins neck fluff as he started to return his brothers attentions.

Ricochet’s grin fell and his servos came to a stop, “No...’e didn’t.” Their mandibles tangled briefly before Ricochet gently kissed his brother on the dermas.

“Ya can do better,” Ricochet tried to console as he felt the bond dull from Jazz’s current emotions.

Jazz kissed him again unexpectedly with more fervor as he reached between Ricochets legs with one set of servos and to his wings with the other set, “Ah have you.” And that would have to be enough.

Ricochet moaned into Jazz’s neck fur as he let his panel slide back and his red tendril dart out into his twins claws.

Jazz squeezed gently at first but then strengthened his grip, knowing that his brother liked it rough. He brushed his servos over the slimy appendage getting them appropriately messy before he slid them over his own lower half. His own panel slide back to release a twin blue tendril to his brothers red one. Jazz let it easily wrap around Ricochet’s length as he moved his digits lower to dip inside his opening at the base of the tendril.

Ricochet gasped and groaned as their parts tangled together and squeezed each other in a familiar dance. He could feel the brush of Jazz’s digits between them working into himself as he prepared for Ricochet to enter. He waited and idly fondled his own opening as he watched Jazz’s face morph from concentration to restraining the need that he was building up.

The red twin pressed forward and kissed his brother sweetly as he pulled the mechs digits from his opening and untangled their tendrils now soaking with each others slime.

Jazz mewed and wrapped his legs around Ricochet’s waist and arms around his brothers neck and back.

Rico gave him a toothy grin right before he snaked his tendril inside and sighed at the feel of the tight passage, “Perfect.” He vented softly as he rolled his hips to meet his twins so they were pressed as tight as possible and then let his tendril wiggle and squirm around inside the other.

Jazz panted and held his brother tightly to his chest and rocked his hips every time his brother would squirm into a particularly sensitive location. All of his sensors were being lit up. He wished that Rico hadn’t gone so deep otherwise he could have filled his brother at the same time but currently the red beetle was just too tightly against him. Jazz cried out as he felt his brother shoot a stream of transfluid into his chamber. He clenched down hard on the tendril as it swelled, milking it of everything his brother had as he overloaded in tandem.

Jazz wasn't aware that he’d spaced out but Ricochet was by the way the bond was afloat with bubbly feelings as though his twin were swimming around.

They laid next to each other with their arms and legs securely wrapped around the others frame and Ricochet had even been able to wrangle a blanket to cover them and keep them warm through the night. They would be moving onto the next little town in the morning where they will train hard and practice before the next inevitable show. Another town and another chance for a broken spark to find a match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not going to link a particular pic in case it gets removed by tumblr, but here's the bugformers tags
> 
> https://theparallelwall.tumblr.com/tagged/bugformers


	5. Things that Go Bump in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampire(Leecher) meet Zombie(Wraith/Sparkeater)
> 
> Was originally going to be a stand alone about the two in several small ficbits but I only ever wrote 3 so here they all are as one mini oneshot instead

It was cold and dark out; that much he could tell by the light frost that coated the ground and broken glass strewn about where he sat and the lack of proper light. Optics stayed down and unfocused as he tried to determine who and where he was. Kliks ticked by as he remained still as though he had all the time in the world to figure it out. 

A layer of ice coated his frame, causing him to feel stiff and the realization that he was outside and not inside had him trying to focus a bit more on his situation. He wiped at his arms and chest to brush the ice off in an attempt to warm his frame so he could move properly. The fact that he didn’t feel cold bothered him.

His optics caught onto his armor that seemed a bit duller than usual once the ice was cleared. It seemed he remembered the small things. He raised his white servos up to inspect them. They were a slight off white, not quite gray but not his usual shade, either. His servo digits were ashen at the tips. His sensor wings, which he now remembered were back there, twitched at his observation and upon glancing back at them he noticed their tips ashen as well.

Finally he glanced up to see where he was and now realized that most of the buildings around him barely stood. It looked as though a couple hundred bombs had been dropped on them.

The new question of what had happened sprung forth, yet he still couldn’t recall anything, which he found odd, as it didn’t feel as though it was something he would just forget. There were several more kliks as he contemplated his situation yet before he could think any more on it the feeling of hunger overcame him. 

He looked down at where his tanks would be and just stared before making a cursory glance around himself again for anything to help. He growled lowly to himself at the lack of sustenance around and unsteadily struggled to his pedes.

Walking was sluggish as he tried to recall how to do so properly. He tried to focus on the wasteland he walked through; the further he walked the more ruin he discovered. Nothing stood unmarred anymore and he distantly wondered if maybe he wasn’t too far off with the bombs being dropped idea.

He hadn’t realized how long he’d been just sitting around as their first sun started to rise and cast a soft light on the area.

The sounds of metal and shrapnel falling and sliding down a wall caught his attention along with a sudden flash of something moving around the same location. 

Sensor panels rose high as he tried to locate the source of the movement when he heard more sounds from further up ahead that could only be the sounds of a scuffle. Before he knew it he was running in that direction.

He stopped just before the threshold to assess what he was about to step into. 

A lean black mech with sharp protrusions from his helm moved oddly around a larger green mech that sported several dents and lacerations and looked as though he might be standing on his last leg. The black mech struck viciously when he could get close enough but seemed to be trying to remain back in the shadows. 

He watched as the green mech took a swipe at the black one with an energon dagger and in turn received a nasty swipe to the face by the black mech’s taloned claws, energon drops splattering the ground before him.

Instantly he was on high alert and he felt himself blackout at the sight.

-

When he came to he was hovering over the corpse of the green mech and sucking out the other’s spark. In the back of his processor he knew he should be disturbed but it just felt too natural to even think about, and on closer inspection he’d obviously already consumed the unlucky mech’s processor. 

His hunger started to dwindle as he slowly finished up consuming the mech’s spark. His attention focused on the black mech he could see peering up from below the pile of scrap metal he and the corpse were atop. He silently watched as the lithe mech made his way closer and crawled up the pile of scrap with barely a sound. The white mech lost track of the other as he moved closer and didn’t see him again until black servos reached out to hold onto the corpse’s helm. The smaller used the helm as a shield as he danced his servo digits over the corpse’s shoulders and stopped to clutch at them. 

The other’s dark face peered at him from around the corpse’s helm while his white optics glowed with hunger as he licked over the main fuel line of the corpse right before he sank his fangs into it. The other’s white optics remained locked with his own as they both continued to feed from the corpse until they were sated.

The black mech took several steps back as he released his hold on the corpse and took a step up more on the pile of scrap to better look at him. The term Leecher came to mind as he continued to assess the black mech, though he knew he himself was not one. What he was now even he didn’t know but the other appeared to know something if the way he moved and acted around him was anything to go by. 

“Designation?” the black mech questioned quietly as he moved closer.

His optics widened at the sudden question and how his designation was like an automatic response to it, “Prowl.”

\-------

“Catch!” The shout came from further up just as a yellow sphere came flying his way. Prowl caught it easily and knew instantly that it was food before he’d even gotten a good look at it. The sphere’s smell was enough of a giveaway for him as a bit of oral lubricant dripped from the corner of his mouth right before he bit into it.

It tasted amazing, though he didn’t really have anything else to compare it to, as he couldn’t remember what normal food or energon even tasted like. The rare times he had energon now, it was processed from the bots he fed from.

He’d never thought he’d do such a thing as cannibalize from other bots, but being a shambling wraith tended to change one’s perspective on life. Thankfully he wasn’t nearly as slow and awkward as the creatures on those widespread holovids that his brother had seemed to love.

“Feeling better?” The voice came again as the bot it belonged to maneuvered around all of the debris from the destroyed buildings of the current city they were wandering.

“Much,” Prowl replied after taking another bite out of the processor in his servo. Wiping his mouth with the back of his servo he watched the black mech lick his lips of the energon still staining his mouth. “I take it you also got your meal,” he stated as the other paused in licking his lips to flash a friendly fanged grin his way.

“Yup,” came the happy reply as the small Leecher bounced over to him before he jumped onto Prowl’s back, right between his scratched up and torn sensory panels. One of the few perks to being a wraith was that he felt no pain anymore. 

He stumbled slightly at the added weight but quickly compensated to adjust and fix his balance. 

“So where to now, big guy?” The black mech patted him on the shoulder in slight cheer.

Prowl stared out at the wasteland that surrounded them and randomly picked the first direction he scented another living being. He was sure his companion had already smelt them, as Leecher senses were much better than his own. With a flick of his wrist he popped the last of the processor into his mouth before moving forward with his companion in tow. 

The Leecher chirped giddily as he hugged the wraith from behind, “And I even got you some dessert,” the small mech piped in after some cuddling and pulled out a still pulsing spark from his subspace. The growl from the wraith could only be described as very pleased as the black mech put it back away for later.

\-------

“Prowl…” his name was whispered softly right before the space next to him was filled. He didn’t glance over because he already knew who it would be. The Leecher never ventured far from his side even though lately he was ignoring him at every turn whenever he tried to initiate conversation with him.

“Yes?” His voice was just as soft but held no emotion as he looked out over the city from the ledge they were perched.

They were getting closer to a city filled with living mecha and he was still unsure if they should continue their course through it or not. They hadn’t come across any other wraiths such as himself so were uncertain if any of the mecha would notice anything wrong with him, or Jazz for that matter. Besides the lack of care for his armor, Jazz was looking a bit rough as well but looked more kept than himself.

“Are you still upset about what I said?” the black mech asked softly and avoided Prowl’s optics when the white mech turned to look at him.

A long vent was taken by the white wraith as he attempted to compose his next sentence. “I was never mad at you or what you said…” And he wasn’t. The other’s words had merely made him think about what his life was before he’d become this shambling wraith, because he knew he was not always like this. Something in the back of his processor told him so. He was someone. He had a brother he knew; he could remember small bits with him. He may have had friends and more than likely had colleagues he was sure. He thought maybe if he could just find them then maybe he could figure out who he was before and what had turned him into this. The only problem was he wasn’t sure if he would recognize a friend if he saw one and not want to eat them. 

Prowl really didn’t think his Leecher “friend” would care who they were so long as he got something out of it, or more importantly, them. They hadn’t happened across any Leechers either though, and that alone made him wonder if maybe Jazz was like him as well. 

“I would just like to know what happened…who I was before…” He gestured to himself, “Don’t you ever wonder who you were?” Prowl questioned after a beat as his optics looked over to search Jazz’s white ones.

The Leecher huffed to himself as he turned his helm away from him. “I was nothing else before this.” Black taloned pedes kicked out childishly as they hung over the ledge. “And I like the way I am…Is there something wrong with that?” White optics snapped back to the wraith’s red ones as though he were waiting for an attack from the white mech.

Prowl paused at that admission. “Do you…do you remember this place before it was destroyed?” 

There was a tense silence before the Leecher chose to speak, “Yes.” He was crisp and straight to the point with his answer whereas Prowl was expecting him to dance around it.

The silence resumed after the other’s answer where the wraith waited for the other to continue. “And?” he questioned when he realized the other wasn’t going to say more without being asked or pressured.

Jazz huffed in annoyance before he fell back to lie across the debris ridden ground they sat upon. “There were a lot more of my kind. Then a whole bunch of bots who didn’t like how we lived…fed, came in and tried to get rid of us as though we were stray animals that needed to be culled and removed,” he spoke harshly but tapered off at the end and his anger became more wistful, “And then the city was nuked after the evacuation.”

Prowl turned back forward to look out where the destroyed city met the outer edge of the thriving one ahead of them.

“Were there other’s like me…the way I am now?” The question was quiet but Jazz still heard it.

“I’ve never met anyone like you before now, there are stories of what you are but how you actually came to be, I’m not so sure.” He propped himself up on his elbow joints to be slightly closer, “Though I did smell other bots on you when we first met.”

Prowl met Jazz’s steady gaze as he deciphered the other’s words. When he’d originally come to he was alone so where had they gone? Had they survived? Were they now like him somewhere out there?

“We can look if you want,” was the steady reply from Jazz to his unspoken question. 

Prowl glanced back down at Jazz’s propped up form.

“No promises we’ll find them though,” the Leecher said calmly, trying to be supportive, “But who knows.” Jazz turned his gaze away from Prowl to look back at the living city so close.

Prowl turned his helm to also just watch it as the planet’s suns began to set. A comfortable silence fell over the two now that they had finally gotten over the conversation that was acting as a blockade for them.

“We’re really going to have to work on your eating habits though if we’re to going to blend in.”


	6. On the Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse any grammatical errors as I typed this(like most) on my phone

Prowl sneered at the scene before him. The one responsible was messy and they would be easily found but that wasn’t what he was upset about. He was upset that another mechavore was encroaching on his territory. Unless they were young or desperate it should have been impossible for them to realize they were in another’s area.

He could easily see the other's trail that was left behind though not visible to the regular optic, Prowl could smell the other’s scent in the ‘tracks’ left behind.

He wrapped up his end and left his partner to it as he clocked out for the night so he could follow that trail. No one at the station would find it unusual as while he was a stickler for the rules he always had every already complete and in order before he left which meant he expected the same for everyone else. Sadly for the other officers that meant many late nights for the less efficient.

Stepping out of the precinct into the late night air, Prowl inhaled, tasting his surroundings. Light trails lit up and glowed to his optics leading to many potential targets which were queued for later investigation but they weren’t what he was hunting tonight. No he was hunting his own kind tonight.

The officer walked back to the vicinity of the crime scene so he could pick up the other vori’s scent which turned out to be surprisingly easy to follow.

The trail glowed like silver phosphorous to his optics. It was wide and on almost every surface as though the mech had staggered away from its victim in a rush. Clearly the mech who’d called and had witnessed the attack had spooked the mech from its feeding. The witness themself had no good details having locked onto the sprayed energon on the ground rather than the creature attacking the hapless mech the energon belonged to.

Prowl bared a fang at the idea that another of his kind had swooped into his territory and had made such a mess as to potentially expose them. He would fix it easy enough once he found the vori and everything would go back to normal.

The officer stopped as he came to a cheap apartment complex. The scent of energon was strong here which could only mean his target had found another meal. Two scent trails mingled near the side entrance of the complex, one the silver he’d been following now mixed with a purple one, both disappearing inside.

Prowl scanned the area before following the trail inside, it wouldn’t do to be seen entering, especially if his partner was able to track the mech here. The side door entered into the apartments side stairwell where he could see that both scents had gone up and exited on the third floor. The purple scent did not smell of distress so the mech hadn’t realized he was in danger yet.

The vori must have been covered in energon going by the mess it had made so why the mech was not distressed at this point raised a few questions. Reaching the door to the third floor he could smell the scent change to list of all things. Prowl frowned at this because he could tell by scent alone that the purple trail was a mech of normal descent, nothing supernatural.

He entered the third floor, amber optics bleeding red as he came closer to where the scents disappeared behind another door and where Prowl could smell the scent of spilt energon. The list remained prevalent until he reached the door. He used a special code he’d acquired on the job where he could access almost any lock.

The scent bursting from beyond the door turned to fear as the door slid open to him. Swiftly he entered so the door would lock back behind him to keep prying optics away from the sight inside.

—

He was hungry. Jazz cringed, his tanks ached even though he’d had his fill only a joor ago and the moment he’d attempted to make a hasty meal had been interrupted by a too loud scream. He’d rushed away as fast as he could, never having made such a slip as to attempt a meal out in public before. He clutched his abdomen where a small bump rested and hissed as he felt a pulse against his palm.

The visored mech had to move away before the local law enforcement showed up and he needed to get off of the streets. He pulled a cloth from subspace to wipe his mouth and attempt to look presentable so as to not draw attention and swiftly returned the cloth from which it came before he staggered back to his small apartment complex.

Jazz groaned from a sharp pain in his abdomen and collapsed to his knees a short distance from the side entrance. Denta clamped together as he hissed in pain and tried to get his pedes back under him when a servo suddenly grabbed his shoulder. Visor snapped around to the sudden stranger at his side and involuntarily tasted the air around the mech. His optics, unseen, darkened behind his visor in growing hunger.

The mech was kind enough to help him to the door and up the stairs where he commenced to carry Jazz the rest of the way to his apartments door. The mech was clearly interested in more than a caring way which made him that much easier to manipulate into bringing them to Jazz’s room.

With the door closed the mech had taken no time in groping his frame so had no time to see Jazz’s jaw split to take a bite out of him when he brought his face back up to the mechavore’s. He had no time to scream as his vocoder was ripped out.

—

Red optics bore into white ones glaring back at him and now Prowl knew just why the other had been so careless. The vori was covered in energon but he could see the distinct yet small bump in the others abdomen. Tendrils from the mechs helm flared aggressively as it hissed back at him and Prowl found himself reacting in kind.

He flared his sensory panels and growled back only to have the other still and then straighten. The mech slithered back from his pray and opticked the officer in a new light.

Prowl approached the corpse and mechavore, the latter bowing his helm in submission as Prowl reached down to swipe some energon with his digits before licking them clean. Not a bad target, but his energon was tainted with the arousal prior to his death. He looked from the corpse to the other mech in the room and growled, the vori’s optics brightened and shifted his frame to be more on display for Prowl.

The enforcer purred at the shift and gestured for the mech to come closer and only grumbled in approval when the mech obeyed. The vori moved close enough so their vents could mingle and scent each other properly. The jaws split as their lips met in a biting kiss. Energon flowed from freshly made cuts and Prowl found himself enjoying the feel of the energon slicked framed along with the soft pulsing of a young spark pressed against his own. It had been so long since he’d been around a carrier mechavore as they were hard to produce and usually easy targets for others of his kind to enslave.

Prowl easily pinned the mech to the floor in the pool of energon and next to the corpse as their glossas continued to snake around each other. The vori moaned and arched his frame, pushing his belly more into Prowl’s as he wound his legs around the enforcers waist. It didn’t take much after that for them to both be completely entwined with the other and dripping in spilt energon and other fluids.

Fixing this might be more complicated than Prowl originally suspected but it would be worth it in the end to have his own little carrier to please.


	7. All's Well...

Prowl hadn’t been feeling well for the past several days. It had started as mild nausea which he found that drinking only low grade seemed to help. Upon the nausea worsening he’d gone to a medic, but the mech dismissed him and diagnosed it as a small virus that should clear up within the next few days.

The medic had supplied Prowl with pack of minerals for his energon to help boost his nanites to fight this virus. They should have helped clear it within a few days but now Prowl was beginning to think that whatever this was, wasn’t just a simple virus. In fact he felt like he was getting worse rather than better.

The Praxian now thought back to around the time the symptoms started to show. He’d just completed a longstanding case that, well, was technically still open. A mech had been missing for a number of weeks and they had finally been found after a couple of new leads. The enforcers found the mech but had yet to determine anything other than he had offlined.

The mech was found in a cellar within an abandoned part of town. Only empties ran around that area, but the mech wasn’t missing any limbs or organs so that ruled them out. The area itself was in deplorable condition much like the room where the mech was found. Old stains splattered the floor; energon, oil, coolant, no one could really tell at that point, but the mech looked to be in just as bad of shape.

The autopsy came back that the mech had starved to deactivation. No one could figure out what could scare a mech so much that he was unwilling to leave such a nightmarish place, not to even find energon. It bothered Prowl, not knowing what led the mech to that location and why he hadn’t attempted to escape as there were no signs of anything keeping him there. The exits were not barred and the outer construction showed no signs of anyone trying to force their way in.

Ever since finding that mech though, he’d been feeling ill. Whether he’d caught something from being in that old building or something else was in play, Prowl didn’t know. He was pretty sure he wasn’t that disturbed by the case as he’d seen his fair share of tank churning things.

Prowl tilted sideways when he sat up in his berth, the nausea throwing him into a dizzy spell that he had to wait out before attempting to move again. He unshuttered his hazy optics to look at the energon left by the berth and unsteadily grabbed for it.

His neighbor down the hall had been checking up on him after he’d found out that Prowl hadn’t been feeling well and had made it a point to fix his energon for the mornings and evenings when he couldn’t. He was the only mech Prowl had deigned to give his spare apartment key to. They had gone on a few dates when Prowl was free but he hadn’t seen the other since before he’d fallen ill. Secretly Prowl was glad because it meant the other wouldn’t catch this nasty virus from him.

Not until he had the energon in his servo was he able to lift up enough to drink it down, minerals and all. He sighed heavily once the cube was downed and dropped the container. His helm remained fuzzy as he heard the cube clatter to the ground.

The sound of the main door opening was a background noise to all of the static clouding his vision and disrupting his sensors. He groaned lightly when he felt a servo brush his forehelm before it was replaced with a cool damp mesh. Unshuttering his optics, he was able to make out the blurry shape of Jazz, his neighbor.

“All will be alright.”

His optics offlined after hearing those words and his processor was swallowed up by darkness.

The next time Prowl woke up the disorientation was worse causing him to feel queasy once more. Blinking he tried to determine what time it was but all the exhausted enforcer knew was that it was late.The minerals didn’t seem to be helping, he thought as he coughed harshly.

The room was empty at this point with only himself there as the nausea seemed to win out, this time there was the sense that he might actually purge. He grunted and dry heaved when he felt as though something was blocking his intake. His vents sputtered as he sat up and gagged, not caring that he was doing this on his berth and not over a bin. With no energy to move without falling, he continued to cough.

His optics flickered as he spit up some type of black liquid. He coughed again and this time felt the blockage move and trigger his gag reflex. He purged and dislodged the blockage and felt a great deal of the nausea leave him, but now he felt drained as though he hadn’t had energon in ages.

The Praxian glanced over to the side of his berth to see a new cube there filled with minerals like earlier. Feeling a bit more lucid, Prowl reached over for it when an odd clicking caught his attention followed by the sound of something hitting the ground and scrabbling away.

Snapping his helm back to his berth had Prowl dizzy and the room spinning for a moment as he looked to where he’d purged. The black liquid looked to be everywhere and leading from it to the floor was a trail--and what he could only determine to be tiny clawprints.

Sensory panels shot up on his back as he heard a blood curdling screech in his kitchenette. He quickly moved to stand but fell over as his legs gave out beneath him.

The sound of his apartment door opening was loud in his audios. He panicked at what could be waiting for Jazz when he entered the apartment. “Ja-!” his vocoder spit static as he attempted to warn the other. He could hear Jazz’s steps pause before they could be heard heading towards his kitchen. His sensors strained to hear the other, worried for what might be waiting for the other. Several kliks passed in silence as Prowl worried for his neighbor.

The sound of Jazz’s heels clicking on the ground suddenly approaching his berthroom had him trying to clear his processor.

A silence fell over the apartment when Jazz entered Prowl’s room. His vision blurred again, having not reached the energon before he’d attempted to move. He felt he was losing what coherent thoughts he had left as Jazz’s form looked taller and spikier. Prowl tensed when he heard the clicking sound from earlier now back in the room with him.

Prowl looked around unseeing as he sought out the sound growing closer. He was still too weak to defend himself but he was the only one reacting to the sound. Didn’t Jazz hear it?

Jazz cupped Prowl’s face in his servos. His claws felt longer and sharper, he noted, half conscious as the other moved closer and pressed a kiss to his lips and forced his mouth open. What was Jazz doing? He knew Prowl was sick, so wha-! He felt something enter his mouth, his frame tensed as it was pushed down his throat by the other’s glossa.

The Praxian choked on the obstruction as it slid into his fuel tank and Jazz pulled back away with a grin on his face. “All will be well,” the voice whispered calmly into his audio.

Prowl’s optics glitched with static as the nausea overtook him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say some inspiration from the Alien movies :D


	8. The Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter - there be interfacing ahead
> 
> please excuse any grammatical errors
> 
> I'll admit this didn't turn out how I'd originally intended bc I took too long a break in between and forgot what I was writing about ^^' So sorry in advance if it feels rushed

Jazz knew something was wrong. He’d admit to himself it took longer than expected to realize it but he would blame that on this being Prowl, and Prowl always had a good poker face.

He hissed to himself as he peered around a corner just as said mech had rounded the other. In his wake, scuff marks were left on corners, leaving paint transfers from where the mech rubbed his shoulder too roughly.

At first Jazz had thought the mech was accidentally bumping into the walls but upon actual observation of the mech he found that to be utterly false. Prowl was intentionally marking the walls, though it was only in the officers corridor and the special ops wing. Come to think of it, they appeared typically everywhere Jazz frequented though he hadn’t seen any around the recroom. Of course he’d thought that at first until he found the scuffs under the table he always sat at and saw the visibly scuffed paint on the SIC’s legs.

Jazz was surprised yet pleased to also see that the mech had been mostly keeping up his appearance minus the paint scuffs from where he scraped the nanites off onto the walls and furniture of the base. He had yet to confront Prowl but he was working his way to it as he continued to stalk the officer back to his quarters.

The Praxian was typing in his code when Jazz called out to catch his attention. If Jazz hadn’t been watching he wouldn’t have noticed how the mech straightened to his full height and fanned out his panels when he turned to face him.

Jazz stalled momentarily as he approached the other, “Hey Prowl, we need ta talk...in private.”

Prowl hummed as though actually debating to tell Jazz no when he his door suddenly beeped and slid open, “After you.” He gestured into his dark room.

The visored mechs field flared in surprise before he could control it and gingerly walked inside, tapping the lights to the side of the door where they were located in every other room. The sound of the door sliding closed and then beeping to signal it had just locked caught Jazz’s attention and had him turning back to face the mech in question, “Prowl?”

The Praxian met Jazz’s visor but didn’t respond as he dimmed the lights to a lower setting and moved off to the dispenser in the corner of the sitting room. Jazz watched silently as he filled two cubes before turning to hand one to Jazz.

“Ah, thanks...” the visored mech said in mild confusion as he watched Prowl watch him. He was being weirder than normal now, thought Jazz as he hesitantly took a sip and floundered with where to start this conversation.

Deciding that being blunt would probably be the best method with Prowl, Jazz swallowed his sip before starting, “Ah’ve noticed ya’ve been leavn’ ya’re nanites everywhere. Have ya been feen’ alright, Prowl?” His field was laced with concern though the way Prowl seemed to be keyed into him Jazz was beginning to think he’d gotten the wrong idea.

Prowl surprised him by suddenly downing his cube in one quick gulp and standing back up. Jazz hadn’t taken a seat and the way Prowl was now hovering made the visored mech only more aware of their height differences.

“I’m perfectly fine, just...” he paused to look the visored mech up and down, “Becoming more familiar with my surroundings.”

Jazz’s armor unconsciously clamped tight around his frame from the look Prowl was giving him. He made to put his energon down on the side table so he could come up with an excuse to leave when Prowl suddenly staggered forward. On instinct Jazz moved to help catch him and felt the Praxian’s field filled with arousal and want all directed at Jazz.

Yes, Jazz thought the other intelligent and attractive but also very much out of his league. The way Prowl was now draped over him though made Jazz realize that this was maybe a set up to get him alone.

“Prowl!” Jazz startled, slapping the Praxian across the face when a wandering servo brushed over his aft. While he wouldn’t have minded the touch if he knew it was coming, Prowl currently didn’t seem to be in the right frame of mind for it. One thing he did notice though, being so close to the mech was that his frame was overly warm. Indignation turned to worry as Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz’s frame and nuzzled his face into the smaller’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” the Praxian vented against his neck, “but you smell so good.”

Jazz’s frame shuddered at the vents on his neck, “w-wha?”

Armor shifted and Jazz could feel Prowl’s frame grow in size around him. He jumped and slipped Prowl’s arms, bolting for the door only to run into it. Jazz hadn’t quite expected Prowl to lock the door when they’d entered so had forgotten when it really mattered.

He hissed at the door when it beeped red back at him when he tried to hack it. A guttural growl sounded behind him and had Jazz freezing in place. He didn’t want to turn around but he also kind of wanted to know what was behind him now.

Looking over his should he saw Prowl, but he wasn’t really Prowl anymore but a mechawolf that held the Praxian’s colors and red crown, “Prowl?”

The mechawolf shook his frame out as Prowl readjusted to his new form before directing all of his attention on the visored mech. The stare was so intense Jazz found himself wanting to look away. It was pretty easy to see now why Prowl had been acting so off especially with how in his new form l, Prowl made no effort of hiding his arousal.

Jazz jolted when Prowl dove for him at the door only to miss and run into the door when Jazz leapt to the side. The crash didn’t slow Prowl down though as he was easily relaunching himself in the visored mechs location. Jazz squeaked as he saw the wolf coming and while he was sure he did want the mech, Prowl, he was a bit hesitant with the mechawolf. He was only distracted for a klik but it was enough for Prowl to catch up and pin him to the floor.

Chills went down Jazz’s spinal struts as the wolf rutted against his aft, “Prowl! Ya still in there?”

The rutting slowed though didn’t stop as Prowl rubbed his snout against Jazz’s cheek and traced his claws gently down the visored mechs back.

Jazz felt his frame heat at the sudden attentions and squeaked when he was suddenly lifted from the floor and carried to the berthroom. Once gently placed on the berth, Jazz was given a moment to really look at Prowl. It was clear he was holding himself back by the way he was clenching his claws, energon flowing from where they pierced his palms. His spike was also still at attention leaking prefluid down its length and Jazz had to force his optics away from the knot at its base.

He gulped as Prowl shifted with precise movements as though to keep Jazz from bolting if he moved too fast. Jazz slowly backed away until there was nowhere to go but down, leaving him splayed across Prowl’s berth with the mechawolf over him. A clawed servo played at his closed panels which Jazz attempted to push away, not quite ready to be taken by a mechawolf.

Prowl growled at the lack of obedience and moved down Jazz’s frame, lapping at the Polyhexian’s seams to warm him up. Jazz squeaked as the glossa stroked over his closed panel and he had to force himself to keep it closed. Finding his efforts again being thwarted, Prowl moved up to chew on an audio horn which had the surprise of making Jazz prematurely overload. Electricity sprung up between the smaller’s horns and then over his frame at the pleasurable sensation over his sensitive anatomy.

Prowl startled but only briefly and took the opportunity he was given to lick at the closed panel again while Jazz was distracted in his current state. The panel sprung open easily much to Prowl’s satisfaction and was swiftly lapping at the dark valve lips and white anterior node That began to flush blue as the smaller’s frame warmed up.

Jazz cried out in surprise at the glossa at his valve and felt he needed to push him away though at the same time wanted Prowl there to do terrible things to him. He moaned as the glossa pushed inside and felt a mix of lust and fear as the mechawolfs fangs brushed over his anterior node. The Polyhexian was still embarrassed by his much too quick overload and had a feeling he wouldn’t last long again if this kept up.

Prowl pulled out suddenly, brushing his cold nose over Jazz’s node before he sat up to help Jazz turn over onto his front. Jazz was hesitant about this position because he wouldn't be able to push Prowl away if he felt the other was losing control while in the back of his processor he wanted Prowl to lose it. The head of Prowl’s spike nosed at Jazz’s valve gently as the wolf positioned himself properly before sinking in most of the way.

Jazz hissed at the burn, the spike much bigger in this form then he knew Prowl was typically. He knew, he’d seen him in the communal washracks.

His arms gave out and Jazz fell to his elbows as Prowl began a brutal pace that after only a few thrusts were pleasurable to his smaller frame. He panted and groaned as Prowl draped himself over the smaller’s back, wrapping Jazz up into his arms and holding him close as he rutted inside of him.

Jazz mewed as he felt another overload approaching for him and Prowl must have known it as he began to rub Jazz’s node in time with his thrusts. The moment right before he overloaded, Prowl pushed that much harder and forced his knot into Jazz’s valve just as he overloaded. Jazz cried out, Prowl howling behind him as he also climaxed, pumping him full with his transfluid.

Jazz whined pitifully at the stretch of the knot beyond his valve lining but could do nothing but sit and wait. Prowl on the other servo began to roll his hips back and forth, going for another overload of his own.

The visored mech bit his bottom lip to cover up a moan as he glanced over his shoulder at Prowl, “Ya better remember this tomorrow.”


	9. Crystal Heart

Prowl frowned as he walked around the decepticon base that had sprung up on the outskirts of Altihex where crystal flora grew rampant in the wild.The purple branded mechs had destroyed a large chunk of the forest to build their base and had even cleared trails from it to other cities for ambushes, but Prowl didn’t care about that.

A mech rounded the corner of the hall Prowl was walking and paused before addressing him, “What are you doing there?” The mech shouted making to move forward but stopped when he noticed the dark energon staining the mechs servos. The mech drew his rifle suddenly, “Don’t move.”

Prowl tilted his helm before flicking his claws, absently throwing energon against the wall and began to walk over to the mech. A growl burning in his chest as he approached quickly, startling the mech into backing up and discharging his weapon. The shot went wide before the mech fired again, this time hitting the chevroned mechs shoulder.

He growled as he shifted to a sprint and tackled the mech onto the ground before shoving his claws into the mechs chest. The mech screamed and choked on his own energon gurgling up his throat as Prowl ripped open his chest to find his erratically pulsing spark. With one servodigit he scratched the spark down the middle, leaving a sizeable gash as the spark was no match for his crystal claws.

The mech choked and flailed before slowly going silent. His earlier screams had caused only two mechs to come investigate, such was the life of a lowly grunt. Prowl was ready for them as they entered the hallway, his sensory panels having felt the vibrations from when they began moving in his direction. Neither had time to let out a sound of surprise before Prowl’s claws sank into their vocoders and removed them completely.

The pool of energon in the hall was steadily growing as he made his descent deeper into the base.

Ice blue optics scanned the open doorways into rooms as he passed, killing any who got in his way. The crystal in his chest pulsed a steady beat as he retained his cool the longer it took to find his objective.

Finally he felt a pulse back from the floor below so he knew he was getting closer. A growl sounded from his chest as he quickened his pace as the other pulse beat erratically. He found an occupied lift and swiftly dealt with its occupants as he continued downward, their frames gray at his pedes.

No one had been quick enough to sound an alarm and he’d most likely killed most of the mechs on the base at this point so it was no surprise to Prowl that the mech inside the room didn’t see him coming until it was too late.

Prowl frowned, wrong room.

He growled under his breath as the alloy covering his face and chest began to crack. Continuing down the new hall found the science wing of the base which slowed Prowl’s search a little as he passed by other unfortunate creatures to be captured and experimented on. It didn’t take but a few kliks to decide to open the cages he’d passed to let them do the dirty work as he continued his own search.

The halls were soon filled with screams as mechs were attacked by the escaped creatures. The sounds of struts snapping and mesh tearing were mere background sounds to the quickened pulse he continued to track.

Making it to the room finally Prow found a mech with a blade pressed into a pure white crystal that he’d an ethereal glow and appeared to pulse like a spark.

“Found you,” Prowl grinned, tearing the allow and metal over his face and frame more to let his natural crystallized structure break free.

The mech with the blade froze at the sight before pulling away from the crystal to attack Prowl instead. Crystal shot out from the revealed crystallites shoulders, impaling the mech against the wall.

The mech choked and tried to pull the crystals out only for Prowl to launch more at his till he’d managed to crush every piece of vital equipment the mech had. Silence reigned as the wall bled energon from the mutilated frame and strengthened the crystals growth.

Finally, Prowl moved over to the table with the white crystal and delicately picked it up before cradling it to his red spark that now pulsed in time with the white, “Finally, we can be together again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything with Crystallites in forever so this was nice though very short


	10. Sparkeaters Tale of How to Win Your Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little lore on my mechavore's and how their perfect mates woo them :)

Sparkeaters. They were myths. Creatures made up for stories to scare wayward sparklings from going out at night. They were said to hunt mechs in the dead of night that hadn’t been lucky enough to find shelter and would devour their sparks whole.

Sparklings ate that up and most would do as they were told. It wasn’t until they got older and their sense of self-preservation dwindled. They became cocky assuming the stories were just that. Stories. Tall tales to spook them and make them behave growing up. A few still believed them and took to keeping special charms on them that were said to ward off the beasts.

Prowl thought these tales were wise yet naive. If the bots telling the stories actually believed them then they’d probably have more young mechs listening to their warnings. That most didn’t? Well, that just meant more prey for Prowl. More prey for Prowl meant more chances to lure a vori out to mate.

The tales never spoke of the Sparkeaters counterparts. Mechavores they were called and as the name implied, they ate mechs. Their appetites are not near as strong as a Sparkeaters which will devour several dozen sparks to a mechavores one grown mech. It’s when they’re ensparked is when their colors really show. An almost endless appetite for protoflesh to feed the newspark which is aggressive the moment it gains a mouth. To prevent the young from eating their own carriers innards the mechavore must eat constantly to feed the hungry bit still growling inside. Mechavores rarely have more than one sparkling at a time as one is hard enough to feed, two typically means the mechavore has no hope of survival without help. That’s where the sparkeater comes in.

Dangerous on all accounts, Sparkeaters would kill a number of mechs and stockpile them for their mate to be in preparation of the gestation period.

If more energy is needed than the protoflesh can provide the sparkeater can regurgitate the consumed sparks they’ve eaten and feed to the carrier vori.

Unbeknownst to most mechs that believe the stories, a sparkeater can consume and drink regular energon like any other regular mech out there which makes them even more dangerous. A sparkeater casually walking around regular mechs would be horrific if bots found out that they did so on a regular basis. Even hunters couldn’t point one out if they weren’t parading around as the monsters they were made out to be.

The thought amused Prowl, knowing several hunters and having conversed with them on numerous occasions, the mechs unsuspecting that he could rip their sparks out at a moments notice. But he doesn’t. He never does, knowing not to attack the hunters as to not oust himself.

He only fed when needs must and right now the need to kill was high.

He’d scented the vori several weeks ago and could tell the others frame was primed for breeding. The mechavore’s typically kept to themselves though this one was surprising him with how outgoing he was. Clearly a good cover while he did shadier business on the side, Prowl realized by watching him once he’d located the mech that it wasn’t that he was outgoing but more like perusing the menu. Which one would no one notice go missing right away? Which was the best way to approach to not catch a witness's attention? Prowl could see the thoughts racing through the mechs processor as he scanned the mechs visor.

Sparkeaters could see in thermal if they wanted, usually during a hunt to find that racing spark and Prowl could see the blaze of the optics beneath the mechs visor. They were the optics of a predator that had done this for a long time.

He watched the mech dance around, enticing others to follow him while also pushing them away. Prowl waited patiently for the mech to leave the bar and when he did, at least three other mechs parted from their own groups to follow.

Prowl smiled into his cube, quickly downed it and exited the bar himself. He caught up with the three mechs easy enough and snapped them up before they could make contact with the mechavore. The vori would be steamed when he discovered his meals had been snatched by another predator, but Prowl didn’t mind as it would leave the mech hungry and easy to lure to his den.

His feelers made it easy to carry the three mechs to his nest where over several dozen frames already littered the floor. His den and subsequent nest resided under an abandoned factory that had too many empties running around it for sane mechs to think to go exploring. He dropped the mechs with little care and waited for each of them to awaken while he sat in his nest made up of thermal sheets of varying sizes, after all he wanted his mate to be comfortable when they got to the main event.

The first mech, a Kalisian with a femme frame in pastel pinks and blues woke first in a daze. Blue optics scanned her surroundings in growing horror as she noticed all of the frames around her when finally, her gaze landed on Prowl, still wearing his Praxian disguise.

“W-what’s going on?” She asked nervously, moving to get her pedes under her.

Prowl smiled, not unkindly, “You’re just in time for dinner.”

She froze at the statement as Prowl moved with an easy gate and walked over to her as though there weren’t a large number of bodies surrounding them. The only exit appeared to be a rickety pair of stairs that went up to the floor above much to the femmes dismay as they were closer to Prowl than they were her. She settled her flared plating and took a better look around; the frames were grayed but the room didn’t smell of curdled energon either.

Prowl could see the femme thinking as she looked at the surroundings frames. He’d had a many of the mechs in the room ask him briefly if it was a kink of his to set up empty frames before they realized they weren’t empty frames. He didn’t give her much more time to think though as his frame shifted and stretched, his jaw unhinging and splitting as his clawed glossa reached out for her. She screamed and jerked away but tripped over one of the other mechs that had been lying right behind her, smacking her helm hard on the ground when she fell. Prowl was on the frame before she could gather her bearings, his feelers pinning her down as he pushed his glossa down her intake to claw for her spark.

A shout of terror sounded right next to them as one of the other frames, an Iaconian, woke up to the sight of them and tried to scramble away. His shout had the other femme framed mech coming to with a start. Prowl sent his feelers out after both mechs but the recently woken femme frame slipped free and darted for the stairs.

The sparkeater growled as he grabbed his first prey's spark with his glossa and ripped free, swallowing the spark whole. The Iaconian was struggling hard in his grasp as he turned back to the fleeing femme who’d just made it to the stairs. This wasn’t the first time he’d had a runner but most didn’t make it very far with all of the empties around, though he usually didn’t bring three living mechs to his den at one time either.

The femme paused halfway up the stairs before she began to backpedal. The Iaconian noticed her hesitance and slowed his struggle unconsciously, the mystery of what was up there capturing his attention. Prowl took that moment to pull her back and off of the stairs with his spare feelers while he carefully moved over to the stairs to peer up them.

The mechavore was staring back down the stairs, white optics ablaze and hungry. His visor and helmet had been discarded in favor to let his helm appendages hang freely and optics shine with a predators intelligence. He could see the seam where the mechs jaw would unhinge shudder like the mech was grinding his sharp denta in preparation.

Prowl stepped back, giving the other space to enter his den if he wished, though the sparkeater hadn’t been quite ready to lure the other over and was perplexed with how the mech found his previous prey. He didn’t notice till he glanced at the recently grayed mech on the floor that there was a small pool of energon where their helm had connected with the ground. Apparently, the fall had done more damage than Prowl had initially thought and the smell of the lifeblood was enough to drag the vori to him.

The mechavore descended the stairs and watched the two mechs still in the Sparkeaters grasp with intent before his optics focused on the other frames in the room. Optics brightened at the number of frames and then to the nest and finally back to the sparkeater.

Prowl felt pride swelling as he took in the voris assessment of his den and then the look of sparked interest in the mechs optics. The mech was a bit early to the feast but Prowl could handle this.

He reached out a long talon to stroke the voris cheek as he drew closer to the mech until they were sharing the same air.

“You’ve been busy,” the vori breathed out, a haze of lust and hunger clouding his optics.

“All for you,” the sparkeater breathed back.

The vori smiled, showing off his razor sharp denta, “I’m charmed.”

Prowl was ready to respond but was suddenly thrown off by the vori pulling his helm down to slam their mouths together in a bruising kiss, all sharp denta and snake-like glossas wrapping around each other.

A soft whimper broke them apart and pulled both of their attentions to the mechs still suspended in the air by the Sparkeaters feelers. Prowl grinned as he moved his talons to the voris lower back and pushed him forward at the same time he released the Iaconian to drop to the floor. He purred against an audio, “After you-“ but paused for a name.

“It’s Jazz,” the vori answered distracted by the mech trying to crawl away before he moved with purpose and pushed his pede into the mechs back, forcing him to the ground. With the mech facedown he didn’t see the way Jazz’s jaw split apart as the mech lunged down for the back of his neck. A sickening crunch sounded out and the mechs whimpers silenced almost immediately as Jazz severed the line from the mechs processor to the rest of his frame.

Prowl watched with pride for a moment before turning to the femme frame still in his grasp and went about removing her spark like the last. By the time he was done, Jazz had already shed the Iaconian’s armor from his torso so he could get at the protoflesh beneath.

The sparkeater stalked around the vori as he ate before finally moving back to his nest to wait for Jazz to finish.

It didn’t take long for Jazz to eat his fill though that was to be expected as a mechavore of the others' stature could last on a mech of the Iaconian’s size for a minimum of five days at least. Jazz eventually wandered over, lifeblood decorating his mouth, chest and claws much to Prowl’s pleasure. He did so enjoy a mech covered in energon.

His feelers reached out to help the vori into his nest where the smaller moved to straddle his lap.

“You’ve been working hard,” Jazz purred, one bloodied servo wrapping around Prowl’s neck while the other drew little designs in the Sparkeaters chest plating.

Prowl grinned and moved his helm to bite and lick at Jazz’s throat, “I hope it meets your standards.” Feelers lightly wrapped around Jazz’s frame, stroking armor suggestively before pulling pieces off to drop to the side of the nest.

Jazz grinned, “For your sake it better.” Ah yes, Prowl had forgotten about that, Mechavores as a rule were finicky creatures and it wasn’t unheard of for them to eat their mates after a hard gestation. As the sire of their progeny it was Prowl’s job to make sure nothing went wrong because if it did he held no illusions that Jazz wouldn’t off him in his weakest moment.

Removing the vori’s armor revealed a dark protoform with vents lining either side of his torso that were reminiscent of terrashark gills. They bled the impurities from the mechs they’d eaten or from things they took into their frames on a regular whether a drug, alcohol or poison the list went on. It was near impossible to drug a mechavore which made capture almost impossible without losing a servo or two. Currently the vents were bleeding high grade, Prowl could tell from the smell of the alcohol which left the voris processor completely unclouded for their encounter.

He pulled Jazz down so their chests were pressed together before he slipped from under the smaller frame to crowd him from behind. Talons stroked down the mechs spinal ports and over the curve of his aft where he dipped his digits between the mechs legs. Jazz lay pliant under him, optics dimmed as Prowl explored his frame with one servo and pumped his valve with the other. Jazz vented quickly as he was brought to the edge and burrowed his face into the thermal sheets around him, taylu spread out over his shoulders as he began to move his hips back into Prowl’s servo.

Prowl entangled his free servo with one of Jazz’s helm extensions and played with it thoughtfully as he pulled his other servo from between the mechs dripping thighs. It was best to mount from behind to avoid any nasty bites that could possibly need a medics touch. He let his spike slide out of its housing, the bulb at the end swollen and pulsing with spark infused transfluid that would ignite a small spark in the mechavores scalding gestation chamber.

His frame shuttered at the thought before he moved to position himself at the mechavores entrance which still held a little resistance as he pushed firmly forward until the bulb popped inside much to Jazz’s annoyance as the voris entire frame twitched and growled at the intrusion. He slid the rest of his length in without too much resistance before he draped his frame over the mechavores back and began to roll his hips slowly in calculated moves that had the flattened plates along his length flaring to rub against hidden nodes along the mechs valve walls.

There was a soft choking sound as his spike bumped the back of Jazz’s valve so Prowl repeated the motion until he had burrowed the bulb of his spike into the smaller’s gestation chamber where it unfurled to release his transfluid inside. Jazz hissed and pushed back firmly against Prowl to make sure the other was lodged deep, increasing the chances of sparking on the first try.

The sparkeater grunted when Jazz began to flex his valve around his length still buried inside the mechs chamber, unable to move as he sealed the chamber to prevent any of his fluid from escaping. He felt overload approaching which was what he needed to fully flood the voris chamber but the current flexing wasn’t going to be enough to tip him over. Prowl growled as he latched onto one of Jazz’s helm extensions with his denta and moved one of his taloned servos to rub at the smaller’s anterior node. The mechs frame shuddered in place much to the Sparkeaters pleasure as the Voris inner walls stroked him to completion.

He groaned a guttural sound as he overloaded into Jazz’s gestational tank, filling it to almost bursting if the slight distention he felt against his arm was anything to go by. Jazz had overloaded shortly after, his optics blazing as he arched his back against Prowl’s chest before gingerly sinking back down to the thermal sheets below. Prowl followed him down, covering his back with the weight of his own frame, spike still locked inside of the smaller.

They remained locked together like that for another two joors before Prowl pulled out to keep guard but not before sliding a silicone rod up the mech valve to keep the fluid trapped in the mechs chamber, much to Jazz’s anger at being awoken to that treatment. Prowl had left the others side brandishing several new lacerations that were freely bleeding and stung like the pit. He’d apparently picked a feisty one which would surely kindle quickly with such a lively spirit.

Now it was just time to wait.


	11. Skinwalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wildlings, witches and monsters, oh my! barbarianAU. 
> 
> excuse any grammatical areas. no beta

He felt his sparkbeat quicken as the terrible creature screamed and thrashed unnaturally before it darted further ahead and out of sight. Prowl had to close his vents lest he make a sound that would attract the monster in the other room to his position. He’d been disarmed earlier on, his weapon lost somewhere near the entrance of the disheveled maze of a shack he was currently in. He could only imagine what this place was used for before falling to the ruin it was now. 

Jars filled with unknown substances peppered the shelves and floors, most covered in dust particles while others were broken probably by stray animals wandering inside. A few larger jars stood out with dead animals suspended in them, tetrasnakes and petrorabbits being the most common he could make out. The further he walked the more unusual and eerie the place became, a double-headed tetrasnake was the first unusual thing followed by the decomposed remains of a larger animal in the middle of a circle drawn on the floor of the next room. The smell was terrible and had Prowl choking on his vents as he blasted air out his vents and quickly made to close them afterward. His optics burned as he shifted his frames circulation to avoid venting in the putrid smell.

His sensory panels twitched at the sudden lack of all sound, the pressure in the room intensifying tenfold and he suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched. He didn’t want to look over his shoulder where he was sure the creature was looking at him from. He knew he’d given himself away moments ago when he’d walked into this room but chose to wait for the sound of movement before he would turn to meet the other head-on. When nothing happened for several kliks Prowl finally grew the nerve to turn around and come face to face with another mech? That wasn’t right! 

He jumped back a few steps as he attempted to meet the mechs optics only to find the mechs face obscured by a veil of sorts. Prowl again found himself holding his vents as he took in as much of the mechs appearance as he could in the dark. They were small, lithe in build, the veil obscured half of their face leaving their mouth and jawline exposed. Their helm sported long taylu fairly groomed that were crowned by two sensory horns not unlike Polyhexian wildlings he’d met. 

The tribesware the mech was wearing was unfamiliar but clearly ornamental. An onyx plate rested over the mechs chest to hide their spark and was held there by nylon ropes and beads. Blue and gray meshes wrapped around the mechs waist which was also decorated with the nylon and beads along with a few animal struts thrown in. It wasn’t uncommon for the tribes to wear animal struts but it was typically the warrior class that wore them and usually they dawned the parts of larger more dangerous beasts, such as the claws and skulls. That this mech was wearing the struts of smaller animals meant that Prowl was most likely dealing with a witch.

Prowl had always been told to never listen to a witch speak because they could cast spells with simple words thus part of Prowl’s training to be one of the tribes elite warriors was done completely deaf and blind. Their sensors would take over to direct their path from that point on and even though he was unarmed he could still fight hand to hand. 

He frowned as he moved into an offensive stance waiting for the witch to make the first move only to be surprised when the mech smiled, turned and ran from the room. Prowl startled at the sudden move, not expecting the witch to run from him but couldn’t help the urge to chase them. Following the mech was not an easy feat in the dark especially in this maze of a structure and at one point he was sure he’d lost the mech only to hear a laugh down another path and the sway of a deteriorated mesh hanging in front of an opening of a potential room.

Prowl rushed down the path and through the cloth, tearing it down as he entered the room. His vents were coming in hard as he looked around the empty room for the witch only for his optics to stop at the dark space in the corner. Moving to a knee to peer closer, Prowl found a dark hole in the wall that he would have to crawl into because of its size. 

Prowl stood up and stepped back away from the ominous space, he shouldn’t have chased the witch. He knew that now and he certainly wasn’t crawling into a hole he couldn’t see into. Optics scanned the room again before he backpedaled slowly out of the room and turned to find his way back out of the maze. 

“Don’t go.”

Prowl stopped. The soft voice called to him and he couldn’t not turn away from it. He looked over his shoulder and back into the room to see the witch half out of the dark hole beckoning to him. He turned back fully to face the mech and approached slowly as though in a trance.

“Come catch me.”

The lilting voice drew him in as the witch disappeared back into the hole and this time Prowl followed. The hole led him through a fairly short tunnel that opened up into a spacious room that appeared to be the witch’s home. Candlelight illuminated the space; the candles wax having pulled around them keeping them in place while he saw more jars littered the few shelves and along the floor but these items were not abandoned like the ones above. There were also blades lining the walls most likely used in sacrificial rituals. A large nest of meshes lay in a pile in the far corner with a silk mesh hanging to partially obscure it and this is where he found the witch sitting. 

The witch smiled causing Prowl to put up his guard as he finally realized he’d actually followed the mech down his rabbit hole. He shouldn’t be here he knew that much but he couldn’t risk turning his back on the witch now either. He had to kill the witch here and now before he hoped to leave. 

Prowl glanced to the knives on the wall and before he could move for one, he found himself tumbling on his back into plush meshes. He groaned, feeling dizzy from the sudden shift and looked up to see the rusted ceiling and the witch hovering over him with a smile. He twitched and made a move to roll but found his frame unresponsive and when he attempted to speak the witch moved a claw over his lips.

“No talk.”

The claw slid down his chin and over his neck cables in an intimate caress. Prowl tried to flex his own claws but found he couldn’t even do that as the witch began to caress his entire frame; face, helm, neck, chest, everything and it wasn’t a harmful touch even though he knew he shouldn’t be letting this happen. He grit his denta and felt a bit of feeling come back to him as he clenched his servos but still no words made it past his lips. 

Those claws were finally done exploring and now relieving him of what little gear he’s had left along with his meshes which again he couldn’t do anything about as he watched through narrowed optics. The witch was straddling his waist and apparently wasn’t willing to move to remove the meshes from his waist and instead merely slid them up to expose him. Prowl hissed as those servos stroked him gently which was starting to anger him as he didn’t like the idea of being toyed with and witches were infamous for playing with their prey.

The servos left him suddenly and made him worry for the worst but was instead rewarded with the sight of the witch undressing on top of him and while Prowl would have loved to have a mate as lovely as the mech astride his hips the fact that they were a witch killed the thought in its tracks. The veil shielding the mechs optics was removed last to reveal two pale optics, clearly useless and then Prowl recalled the old stories of witches and how they used to be regular tribesmechs until their tribes exiled them for being flawed or damaged. Blindness was considered a flaw and many a tribe would view those mechs as a waste of resources and no warrior would risk to take a damaged mech as their mate. The flawed were seen as weaker, lesser mechs that could never show their worth no matter how hard they’d tried. These ‘flawed’ and damaged mechs were believed to have turned to dark magic to try and remake themselves to be worthy of their tribes while other times it was believed to be done out of spite for those that abandoned them.

Prowl wondered which category this mech fell under. It was obvious with the way the mech moved his servos over his frame that they could not see but was very familiar with the surrounding area to traverse it quickly without running into anything. He was no longer clenching his servos which was something he didn’t officially notice until the mech was kissing him and his servos moved to cup the back of the witch’s helm under his taylu. 

The witch appeared to like this as he cradled Prowl’s face in his servos, keeping them close. Prowl was actually having trouble catching his vents as the witch wasn’t letting up much in their kissing. Eventually the mech pulled away, leaving a string of oral lubricant between them as they parted. The servos were on him again, stroking and rubbing him, urging his frame to react against his will but then he felt something wet and warm brush over the head of his spike. Looking down he sees the witch lifting his own meshes from around their waist to show off their own intimates before grinding back down onto Prowl’s length.

He was certain that he was under a spell at this point but he knew the witch had ahold of him now. Prowl moaned as his spike pressurized against the mechs warm folds and with a little bit of positioning felt himself properly lined up to enter. The witch took deep vents as they lowered their frame onto Prowl’s length and hissed the further they got.

Prowl could feel the warmth of energon flowing down his length and came to the sudden realization that he was deflowering the witch. His hips jerked up harshly and suddenly, startling the witch enough for them to cut off a scream, but it would be better the faster they did this. He could still move his servos and arms so did so and moved one servo to the mechs face to brush away the tears while he moved the other around the mechs waist. Prowl kissed the witch willingly of his own accord as he rocked them back and forth gently at first until the mech became used to the sensation. The simple grinding of their arrays had them both coming undone as the witch wrapped his arms around Prowl’s shoulders and under his sensory panels. When he finally overloaded and spilled inside of the mech he felt his processor begin to clear as he recalled the situation he was in but apparently the witch came to the same realization as the next thing he knew was the mechs servo covering his optics and nothing else.

When Prowl came to again he found himself back in the room he’d started in. The jars were still untouched except for the already broken ones but nothing seemed out of place. Glancing down he found his gear and meshes back where they should be but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d done something he shouldn’t have.

Hesitantly he got up from the floor and exited the open room to find the path out when a sound caught his attention. It was a sound of pain, as though someone was trying to keep quiet about it. Sensory panels flickered up and directed him where to go and lead him down another path that led to a mostly open room. Torn meshes flowed in the night breeze and partially obscured the figure hunched down in the middle of the room. 

Prowl hid behind a wall and peered around trying to get a good look at the mech. The mechs frame lurched and shuttered as they coughed up some odd black fluid and at the back of Prowl’s processor he knew that he recognized this mech. 

The mech screamed and tossed their helm back as the scream morphed into an animalistic roar that sent shivers down Prowl’s spinal struts. The frame morphed, struts snapping and bleeding as they rebuilt themselves into something bigger and stronger and when it finally stood it had the skull of a cyberwolf, long claws made up its servos while it stood on two digitigrade clawed pedes while taylu streamed from its helm in varying lengths along with the black liquid it was coughing up moments ago flowing over its frame. When the creature looked up it seemed to know exactly where Prowl was and met his optics instantly and Prowl would never forget those pale optics even if he tried.


End file.
